Money Well Spent
by Minniezadorbs
Summary: "I'm rich and I can do whatever I please. I felt sorry for you. Call it my charity for the year" She lied easily, shrugging him off "What do you want in return?" M: Lang/Sexual Content Ponsy? Ransy? Ronsy? Panon? RW/PP


Disclaimer

This is a non-profit work by my hand based on the characters and world created by JK Rowling.

 **Money Well Spent.**

It started with a steel gray woolen fur lined coat that probably cost more galleons than his family had in savings. She'd seen him trying it on in Gladrags during a Hogsmeade trip, she'd seen his best friend offer to purchase it to replace his ratty one, and she'd seen his pride force him to turn his friend down. He'd raised his head then as he shed the expensive coat and shrugged his own on and his cobalt eyes met hers. Of course she'd turned up her nose but he barely paid her any mind. They left the shop and she hurried to that coat, breathing in his scent. Fresh and masculine like a forest after a fresh rain.

"Shop keep" She snapped, annoyed that the girl wasn't already awaiting her request

"Yes ma'am" The girl popped out of a rack of clothing holding a few pieces she was returning to their proper places

"Box this coat"

After the girl had wrapped the coat, she had to swallow her excitement and remain cool as she returned to the castle.

* * *

"Harry you didn't"

"No mate I swear"

"Ron read the card" Hermione pursed her heart shaped lips and pointed to a small crisp white envelope tucked between the coat and the box

"It's blank" He flipped it over and found nothing written on the smooth parchment

Across the Great Hall she watched, popping blueberries between her fuchsia lipsticked lips, intently gauging his reaction to the gift she'd paid for without blinking an eye. He was shocked, but she was expecting that. What she was not expecting was the smile that spread across his handsome freckled face as he replaced his ratty old coat with the new one. He looked quite dapper in that coat, but, she mused, she should have gotten him a hat and gloves to match instead of that knitted monstrosity he currently wore. She smiled quite proud of herself and gathered her things.

"Oi Weasel, fancy coat you've got there. Which one of your many siblings did your destitute parents have to sell off to afford that!?" Theodore Nott's voice rang out as students began filing out of the Great Hall for class

"I shagged your mum and she gave it to me as a parting gift" Ron fired back

 _Impressive_ , she thought, as even Draco Malfoy gave his witty remark a chuckle. Ron Weasley had never been quick witted in his life yet here he was on his toes doing rounds with Theodore Nott. Her attraction to him only grew burning every nerve ending she possessed with desire.

* * *

"Lets have a look in Quality Quidditch supplies mate" Harry suggested as he, Ron, and Hermione strolled along the cobbled streets of Diagon Alley

Hermione rolled her eyes and veered off in the direction of Flourish and Blotts intending to research a spell book she'd recently discovered.

Harry and Ron entered the shop and marvelled, as boys will, at the new brooms. Ron had eyed a golden set of quaffles and bludgers, passed his hand over a mahogany broom fit for the likes of Draco Malfoy, and stared at a set of practice uniforms he knew he'd never have. She followed him with her eyes, ticking off everything he'd touched and looked at. As Draco paid for his things she pulled a young blond wizard aside and spoke her intentions quietly.

"Pansy? Pans!"

"I'm coming!" She handed the wizard a velvet pouch and hurried off behind Draco

"Are you going to buy his affection then?" Draco asked quietly as they walked through a throng of young witches and wizards

"Why I'm sure I've no idea what you're prattling about" She huffed

"You purchase every bloody thing his lays his big eyes on" She could always count on her best friend to notice, and acknowledge, anything she tried to do slyly

"He's not big eyed!" She all but shouted then clapped her hand over her mouth

He flashed her a knowing smile and held open the door to Florean's for her. They took a seat near the window and Pansy began sighing loudly and rolling her eyes to the ceiling.

"Yes dear?"

"I just think he deserves those things and I know he'll never get them. Beside that he'll never consider me. While I am remarkably gorgeous he likes bints like that perpetual bore Granger" Pansy whined

"I have no advice to offer you Pansy. I'm not well versed in the art of wooing idiot Gryffindors" Draco shrugged

She slit her eyes at him and turned away. He didn't understand. Ron Weasley would be lucky to even lick a floor she'd stepped on in dirty shoes six months ago, yet she'd never ask him to do that. Something about the absent minded bloke was endearing and attractive. He was so unlike anyone she'd ever known and that drew her to him like a moth to a flame.

* * *

Christmas was fast approaching and Pansy was bursting with excitement. She'd purchased Weasley so many wonderful gifts and she was sure he would be happy with them. She spritzed her parchment with perfume and bit the tip of her quill pondering just the right message.

 _Happy Christmas,_

 _Dedicate the first game to me won't you?_

She put the parchment in the envelope and attached it to the handle of the broom. He would absolutely die when it showed up on his doorstep and she only wished she'd be there to see it.

* * *

"Why"

"Let go of me Weasley!" She pushed him off of her and dusted off her robes

"Its you" He stated plainly "and I want to know why"

Damnit! She shouldn't have spritzed that parchment with the perfume she wore every day. Even she had to admit that was stupid if her intent was to stay anonymous. She didn't but she also didn't want to face rejection from a pauper. No matter how handsome she found him. They were standing in the empty classroom he'd pulled her in as they filed out of Slughorn's Potions hour. She hoisted herself up on a table, crossed her legs, and surveyed her long red talons.

"I'm rich and I can do whatever I please. I felt sorry for you. Call it my charity for the year" She lied easily, shrugging him off

"What do you want in return?"

Her head snapped up and she narrowed her eyes, "What?" she seethed "did you say to me?"

"I said, you idiot, what do you bloody want in return" He was in her face now

"You couldn't give me anything I couldn't attain you gutter rat. You're dirt Weasley. I'm leaving" She curled her fingers and used her incredibly sharp nails to push him away

She pushed off the desk and stormed toward the door but a calloused hand caught her arm preventing her exit. He pulled her into his chest and held her there inhaling her scent. She struggled half-heartedly against him but when she looked up those cobalt eyes were waiting, full of an emotion she couldn't identify.

"Thank you" he breathed dipping his head to capture her dark purple lips with his own.

He kissed her so deeply she melted into him relaxing under his touch. She fought him for dominance but he was taller and stronger and kept her in place until he'd kissed off all of the Quixotic Plum lip colour she'd applied that morning. He lifted her onto a desk and fell to his knees, as the realization of what he was planning to do hit her she placed a hand over her chest to keep her heart from leaping out. His head disappeared under her Romila Cavalla robes, his teeth grazed her thighs, and she cursed the day as it was the one time she'd chosen to wear knickers. He pulled them, nay, ripped them.

"Oi Weasley! Those were Valerian's Secret!"

He grunted in response and left a trail of kisses along her toned thigh. She was very serious about keeping her body taut. His tongue darted out to taste her sweetness and his full lips pressed a kiss to her swelling lips. The moan that left her lips was neither planned nor expected but it filled the room and she could feel him smile against her sopping apex. He sucked at her clit and ran his rough fingers up her sticky thighs. The sounds coming from her mouth made her cheeks flare and shocked her sensibilities. She was taught etiquette by the most prim and proper women England had to offer and ladies simply did not carry on the way she was mewling under this redheaded beast's mouth. Then again if they had been subjected to such pleasures she doubted they'd be proper at all. Her heavy black hair was sweeping the desk behind her as her head thrashed about and his fingers were digging painfully into her hips as he tried to keep her from scooting away from him.

If she could have seen him under those robes she'd have seen his eyes crossed in absolute ecstasy. This damn girl was so sweet he was sure he'd pass out if he kept drinking from her. His swollen cock twitched and pressed painfully against the front of his trousers but he resisted the urge to grab hold of it and free it from it's cloth prison. He was determined to push her over with only his tongue. He gnashed his teeth gently against her throbbing nub and sucked hard before sweeping his tongue up her slit once more. The sounds above his head indicated that she was very close to coming undone.

"Weasley….Merlin…"

"Fuck Merlin…say my name" He commanded with another powerful suck

"Weasley" she breathed

"Ron" he bit at her glistening lip

She grunted quite unladylike and he rewarded her with a plunge of his tongue and a pulsating suckle as he withdrew his coated tongue from her willing folds

"Ronnnnnnn!" She all but screamed as stars lit up behind her closed eyelids

He wrapped his strong arms around her waist and let her buck into his face as she rode her release. He gently removed his head from the confines of her robe and stood to his full height staring down at her through half-lidded, almost feral eyes. She wrapped her fingers in the collar of his coat, pulled him down, and attacked his mouth delighted to taste herself on his lips. She kissed him like she knew she'd never get the chance again and he returned her affections like he knew it too. Her knee brushed against his trousers and brought awareness to his twitching cock.

"Oh Ronald, it seems unfair that you'd know what I taste like and I'm left in the dark about you" she used the tips of her fingernails to pull his zipper down and watched his thick member spill out

"Parkinson" He warned

She replied with a coy smile but never lifted her head to meet his eyes.

"I like these" he remarked as he held her hand up inspecting the long red nails

She smirked at him, "I have a thing for red"

She dropped her her knees and took his weeping head into her warm mouth careful not to graze it too hard with her teeth. She sucked him hard and fast and used her right hand to accompany her tongue.

"Bloo...dy Hellllll" He moaned plunging a hand into her lush dark locks

She continued sucking, eyes closed, and hands moving fiercely. Her eyes snapped open however when she felt her body in the air and those feral eyes zoned in on her sticky chin. Merlin he was so turned on he was going to explode. He'd lifted her above his head and brought her down impaling her with his wet steel. She screamed and he nearly passed out as her pillowy walls clamped down on him and pulsated around his cock.

"Sweet merlin" She moaned from somewhere above his head. He walked her against a wall and paused for a moment trying to gauge the pained expression on her face.

"What is it? Have I hurt you" He sounded genuinely concerned

"No, it was unexpected thats all" She admitted trying to hide her face behind her curtain of hair

"I'm sorry, you're just so bloody sexy" He peppered her neck with kisses "I couldn't control myself…" he paused still dropping kisses "if I didn't make it inside you I'd have lost my bloody mind"

She threw her head back and laughed, a sound he found melodic and inviting unlike her regular swotty speaking voice. She wrapped her arms around his neck and held his cheek to her bosom as he began to move inside her. He filled her so deliciously and pumped rhythmically in and out never fully withdrawn but always completely sheathing himself inside her. She mewled, moaned, grunted, even screamed a time or two when he'd knocked against her womb. He'd been fucking her so solidly he'd forgotten they were in an empty classroom in the middle of the day. He placed a hand on the side of her head to gain better footing and pounded into her until she was screaming and repeating his name like a mantra and his seed went roaring into her soaking her womb and dripping down her fluttering walls. He'd hugged her tightly for what seemed like an eternity until he removed himself from her and set her gently back on her feet. They'd cleaned themselves up quietly and gathered their discarded book bags. She made for the door before him but he caught her wrist and pulled her into him. She looked so well fucked he was having trouble not taking her again.

He pressed a firm kiss to her swollen lips, "Don't buy me anything else"

"Or what?" Her tone defiant

Another kiss to her lips and he was out the door. Pansy pressed her fingers to her mouth and screamed to herself. She couldn't believe what'd just happened and she was over the fucking moon about it. She hoisted her bag onto her shoulders and pushed open the door to the classroom. Her very expensive heels clicked and clacked with her bouncy steps as she headed, quite late actually, to double Herbology with those idiot Gryffindors.

* * *

A/N: Nice little lemony one shot :) hope you like! I'm a little rusty and this is a new ship for me.


End file.
